Förälskad i dina ögon
by BitchLove
Summary: Linda och Draco är 2trollkarlar på Hogwarts.Linda börjar mer och mer lära sig Trollkonster.Samtidigt som Draco Faller för en tjej.Hur kommer detta gå.det blir ett Fartfyllt år på Hogwarts med Kärlek och ilska till och med hat.Så läs detta snälla:D
1. Chapter 1

**Sorteringen.**

Allt var som vanligt hos Linda.

Hon borde i trollkarls världen hon var en snäll men ändå så en envis tjej.

Lena Hade Brunt lockigt hår och stora Blåa ögon.

Lena hade fått sitt brev från hogwarts.

Hennes mamma och Pappa var jätte glada över det.

Dom skulle gå och Handla idag.

Lena och Hennes mamma var i diagongränden.

Lena var stolt över att få gå på hogwarts.

Lena och hennes mamma hade nästan köpt allt det var bara trolldrycks sakerna kvar nu.

Dom klev in i affären.

Där mötte dom Lucius Malfoy och en pojke.

Nämen är det inte Griselda: sa Lucius.

Lindas mamma kolla på Honom sen svara hon:

Hej Lucius.

Lucius jag vill at du ska möta min son Draco.

Draco steg fram.

Han hade Blont hår som sin far och Stormgrå ögon.

Linda och hennes mamma kolla på han.

Ja du ska få möta min dotter Linda.

Linda steg Fram.

Draco såg ut som om han skulle tappa Hakan när han såg Linda.

Mycket fin flicka har Griselda: sa Lucius.

Du har inte en så dålig pojke Lucius: sa Lindas Mamma.

Sen vände dom på Klacken och gick därifrån.

Linda och hennes mamma gick och plocka åt sig utav trolldrycks sakerna som stod på lappen och sen återvände dom hem.

Hemma var maten färdig.

Dom satte sig till bords och började äta.

Efter maten gick Linda och la sig.

Hon somna i en djup sömn.

Nästa dag skulle hon till Hogwarts.

Hennes mamma skyndade som om dom vore 12minuter försenade.

Linda förstod inte varför för dom hade en kvart på sig.

Men hon skyndade för sin mammas skull.

Dom gick igenom Perrong 9 3 4.

Hon hoppade på HogwartsExpressen och vinka hej då till sin mamma.

Hon letade bland kupéerna.

Till sist hitta hon en Ledig Kupé.

Efter ett tag började många andra elever strömma på Tåget.

Linda hoppa till när dörren slog upp.

Där stod han där Killen och en annan kille med Svart hår.

Hej Linda: sa Draco som för häxad.

Den andra pojken förstod varför.

Får vi sitta här? Fråga Draco.

Linda titta på dom men sa sen: visst.

Dom borda satte sig ner sen började dom prata.

Hej jag är Blaise: sa Den svarthåriga killen.

Jag är Linda: sa Linda och såg på han.

Draco kolla på Linda som om hon var den vackraste han hade sett.

Dörren slogs upp och där stod en tant med massa godis och sa:

Något gått från vagnen kära barn?

Linda såg på allt godis hon tog upp Gallionerna hon hade i fickan och köpte.

10choklad grodor och några slags Bönor.

Draco köpte samma som linda och Blaise köpte nåra orm liknade godis saker.

Så vilket Elevhem vill ni gå i? fråga Blaise.

Draco sa snabbt: Slytherin.

Linda bara kolla på dom.

Innan hon svara: Slytherin eller Ravenclaw.

Dom kolla på henne sen sa Blaise:

Du borde komma i Slytherin om du är Fullblod och inte en smutsskalle.

Sån Tur jag har då för jag är Fullblod: sa Linda.

En röst hördes från non slags högtalare men i alla fall så sa den:

Ta på er era Hogwarts kläder vi är snart framme.

Dom satte på sig kläderna och gick ut från tåget när det hade stannat.

Blaise Försvann till Vagnarna medans Linda och Draco Gick bort mot en Jätte som skrek: FÖRSTA ELEVERNA HITÅT!

Dom gick snabbt dit bort och hoppa på en båt.

Dom var tvungna att dela båt med någon Tjej som hette Pansy.

När båtarna hade stannat gick dom ur och upp mot slottet.

Dom stanna utanför en port som ledde till Stora salen efter ett tag öppnades porten och dom fick komma in.

Längst fram satt Det en pall med en hatt på.

En Gammal dam sa att när hon ropade upp doms namn skulle dom komma fram och sätta sig på pallen.

Harry potter: sa hon.

Och en kille med svart hår satte sig på bordet innan hatten skrek:

GRYFFINDOR

Och sen så var det namn efter namn.

Till sist Ropade hon upp Draco Malfoy.

Draco satte sig på pallen och Den Gamla Damen satte hatten på den skrek:

SLYTHERIN.

Alla Borta vid Slytherin Bordet jublade av glädje.

Den gamla damen ropade upp Linda Floran.

Och Linda steg fram alla Kolla på henne Damen satte hatten på henne och den skrek:

SLYTHERIN.

Alla vid Slytherin klappade och Linda satte sig vid bordet.

När alla namn var upp ropade ställde sig en gammal gubbe upp och sa att det var dags att äta.

Så Linda tog för sig utav maten och Började Prata med Alla Runt henne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2.**

Linda vakna upp nere i uppehålls rummet.

Hon mindes Festen dom hade haft,

Hon låg i Soffan och hade en filt över sig.

Hon satte sig upp och kolla runt sig.

Det var ingen annan där.

Så hon passa på att tassa upp till Tjejernas sovsal för att fixa

Sitt hår och sminka sig lite.

Efter hon gjorde det gick hon ner igen.

Där satt Draco som om han hade väntat på henne.

Hej Draco! Sa hon med en glad ton i rösten.

A Hej Linda: sa han.

Ska vi gå och äta eller? Fråga hon han.

Visst: sa han.

Och dom gick ut till korridoren.

Och upp för en trappa som ledde rill en korridor till.

Den var dom i Stora salen.

Dom gick bort till Slytherin bordet.

Så sov du gott? Fråga han sen.

Ja faktiskt: sa hon.

Själv? Fråga hon sen.

Äh bra antar jag: sa Draco.

Sen kom Harry och några andra Gryffindor Elever.

Då kom Linda just på om Profetian om Harry och Voldermort.

Hon berätta för Draco han Flinade bara.

Vad är det? Sa hon sen.

Jag visste redan det; sa Draco.

Hur kunde du veta det min pappa är dödsätare: sa hon.

Om du har missat det så är min pappa det med: sa Draco och flina.

Åh just det: sa Linda och började Skratta.

Det började komma mer Elever in till Stora Salen.

Blaise kom in och satte sig brevid Draco.

Tja Sömntuta: sa Linda.

Blaise såg på henne och sa sen:

Haha jätte roligt.

Visst var det: sa Linda.

Sen skratta dom.

Draco och Linda åt upp sin Frukost och gick ut sen.

Linda kom på att hon glömt sin bok i stora salen och bad

Draco gå i förväg.

Efter hon hämtat boken gick hon.

Och hon gick rakt in i en Person.

Hon landade på marken.

Förlåt jag såg dig inte: sa Hon.

Det gör inget: sa en vänlig röst.

Hon kolla upp och såg att Det var Harry potter.

Han räckte ut en hand och hjälpte henne upp.

Vi kanske ses: sa Han och fortsatte att gå.

Visst: sa hon och Sprang ner till Draco.

Dom satte sig ner och började göra läxorna.

Blaise kom ner till dom.

Hur kan ni göra läxorna på en sån här fin dag? Fråga han.

Vette fan: sa Linda.

Draco kolla på henne och slängde ner boken på Marken.

Det gjorde Linda med.

Vi skiter i läxorna: sa hon sen reste hon sig upp.

Så går ni i Qudditch laget? Fråga hon sen.

Ja: sa Draco och Blaise.

Jag är sökare: sa Draco.

Jag är Slagman: sa Blaise.

Ok jag skulle vilja vara Jagare: sa Linda.

Dom borda killarna började gap skratta dom böjde sig ner efter

Andan.

Vad är det som är så roligt? Fråga Linda.

Eh jo det finns en plats kvar som Jagare i Laget men en Tjej

Har ALDRIG kommit in i Laget: sa Blaise och Draco.

Då blir väll jag den första: sa Linda.

Jo visst men Det är Uttagning ikväll kl.19.00: sa Draco.

Vi ses där då: sa Linda och försvann till sin Lektion.

Efter dagen gick hon ner till planen för att vara med

På Uttagningen.

Hon bytte om till Slytherin klädnad och gick ut till planen.

Alla la märke till hennes kvast det var den nyaste kvasten.

Nämligen en Åskvigg.

Så här gör vi den som gör mest mål får vara med i laget: sa Lagkaptenen.

Alla sköt upp i luften och Linda jaga efter bollen.

Efter 3minuter hade hon gjort cirka 20mål.

Det var 2minuter kvar.

Hon kämpade och till sist Blåste en klocka av.

Alla ställde sig på marken och lagkaptenen kom fram till dom.

Linda: 50mål.

Marcus: 30mål.

Lina: 10mål.

Felix: 40mål.

Linda välkommen till laget: sa Han sen.

Linda kolla på Draco och Blaise Min…

Sen gick hon fram till dom och sa sen:

Vad var det jag sa? Sen vände hon på klacken och försvann.

In i duschen efter den gick hon upp till slottet och in i Slytherins

Uppehållsrum och upp till Tjejernas sovsal och gick och la sig.


End file.
